


Tell Me You Love Me

by retsehcniwnaed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retsehcniwnaed/pseuds/retsehcniwnaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had to haul Sam's drunk ass all the way home, and he's pretty pissed. He softens up, though, when Sam's sover thoughts become his drunken slurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me You Love Me

"I love you, man."

"Yeah, Sammy. I love you too. Now let's get you to bed."

"No, Dean, like I LOVE you."

Dean stopped midway into the motel door, hauling pretty much 100% of Sam's body weight, which was more than enough without the fact that he was extremely drunk and wasn't helping carry himself at all.

He almost dropped Sam, but in that moment, Sam stood to full height and loomed over Dean, pressing him into the door jamb. "I LOVE you, Dean." Dean swallowed, and Sam's glassy eyes watched his Adam's apple bob down his throat. Dean hissed as large hips collided with his own, his lower back pressing unforgivingly into the wood, "I LOVE you, De--"

"Will you quit saying that? You're drunk." He barked, grabbing Sam by the waist and, with all the strength he could muster, tossed Sam into the door, where he landed on Dean's bed. The fucker actually MOANED when he slammed into the unkempt piece of furniture.

"I've fantasized about this for years," Sam told him, his hips raising into the air, like a cat in heat. "You throwin' me around, showin' me who's boss--"

"Shut it, Sam." Dean slammed the motel door, crossing the room to climb into Sam's bed, which would be easier than moving Sam at this point, and pulled the covers over himself, fully clothed.

"Night Sammy."

He jumped when he felt Sam climbing into the bed behind him. He hadn't even heard him cross the room. Even drunk, he was stealthy. Sam wrapped his too-big arms around him and pinned him to his front. "I love you, Dean."

"Sammy, what the Hell." Dean mumbled, trying to wriggle out of Sam's grasp. Sam seemed to take that as an invitation because suddenly, he was pulling Dean closer to him, his hard-on digging into the cleft of Dean's ass.

And Dean whimpered.

"That's right, Dean. You want it too. Want me too. Just like I want you."

Dean closes his eyes, images of himself as a teenager, watching Sam peel his sweaty shirt off after sparring, or licking ketchup off his fingers. He had always attributed his.misplaces feelings to exhaustion, or neglect, or hormones, or whatever else he could blame it on.

He was Sam's brother for chrissake. He cheered him on, comforted him,told him he was being stupid when he was, amd celebrated his achievements. He'd been there for every moment of Sam's life, and had fallen in love with every one.

"Yeah, Sam. I do." He whispered. "I want you so bad, baby boy. Been wanting you since we were kids. I wanted your cock first, but then I got selfish, and wanted you. All of you. I've watched you fall in and out of love, and it breaks and repairs my heart every time. I can't remem-"

A loud snore in his ear interrupted him, and he laughed in relief. "Guess we'll talk about it in the morning."


End file.
